


Awakening (Hurts Like Heaven)

by outoftheashes



Series: Trading Places [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Butt Plugs, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Castiel in the Bunker, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Jimmy Novak/Sam Winchester, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Incest, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Jimmy, Men of Letters Bunker, Open Relationships, Painplay, Partner Swapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Sadist Castiel, Sibling Incest, Suspension, Twincest, hook suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: “Sam and Dean are indisposed.” He pulls out the metal suspension hook he’d been hiding, showing it to his brother. “So I’d like to play with you.”





	Awakening (Hurts Like Heaven)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HazelDomain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/gifts), [omgbubblesomg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/gifts), [rw_eaden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/gifts).



> Written for kinktober day 25. 
> 
> Starting to veer off track of Hazel's original post - but I can't really help but throw some incest into the mix. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Part 3 picks up where part 2 left off. It's not necessary to read part 1 or 2 to understand what's happening here (since this series is pretty smutty) but it might be helpful to get a feel of the other relationships. 
> 
> WARNING: please don't attempt suspension at home. Only trained professionals should be sticking hooks into people. So... um. You can pretend Cas has taken classes and knows what the fuck he's doing if you'd like - or not. I don't care.

Cas is sitting at the dinner table with Jimmy, eating another helping of beef stew to try and sate his hunger - it’s impossible though. His fingers glide over the hook in his pocket as he watches his twin.

“Did you have anything else planned for tonight?” Cas finally asks, licking his spoon as he speaks. It’s bad table manners, their parents always said so, but Cas doesn’t give a single fuck.

Jimmy’s mouth falls open as his eyes find Cas, a barely there noise escaping him. “N-no. Why?”

“Sam and Dean are indisposed.” He pulls out the metal suspension hook he’d been hiding, showing it to his brother. “So I’d like to play with you.”

Jimmy chokes even though he hasn’t touched his stew. He pounds on his chest, scowling at Cas when he’s able to breathe correctly. “What the fuck?”

“What?”

“Isn’t that… I don’t know, fucking _weird_? Jesus. You wanna…” Jimmy wets his lips. “You wanna string me up like a ragdoll and watch me squirm!”

Cas shrugs, drawing random patterns on the table with a finger. “So? I don’t see why me asking you to play is weird. I already know what you look like. I see your body in the mirror every day. And I’m not asking to fuck you, Jimmy. I just wanted to see if you’d be open to doing a scene with me.”

The change in Jimmy is subtle. If he wasn’t his twin, his very flesh and blood, Cas probably wouldn’t have noticed the shift - but Jimmy is. His brother is upset by his answer.

Cas just can’t figure out _why._

“A scene without sex?”

“Yes,” Cas replies with a nod. “Of course. What did you think I meant?”

“Nothing.”

Cas squints at his younger brother. “How you manage to trick Dean into thinking you’re me I’ll never understand. You’re a terrible liar.”

“Prick,” Jimmy pouts but doesn’t deny the accusation which hammers home that something is indeed wrong. Then Jimmy sighs dramatically, distracting Cas from his wandering thoughts. “ _Fine_. I’ll do a scene with you, you fuckin’ pervert.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Why did Sam and Dean’s grand-dad need a damn _dungeon_ , anyway? Did he have captives he needed to keep hidden?” Jimmy asks with a shiver, rubbing his hands over his bare skin as he stands in the middle of the cement floor. “Fuckin’ freezing in here.”

One wall is made of concrete, and two others are laid with brick. It’s not pretty but Cas supposes it’s not meant to be. There are lights hanging overhead from the ceiling but it’s still dimmer in here than Cas would prefer - but he can’t pass up the opportunity to use such a creepy set-up to play in. He’ll just have to triple check what he’s doing, that’s all.

“Maybe he used it as a _sex_ dungeon,” Cas teases, grabbing the disinfectant and a pair of latex gloves, moving behind Jimmy’s naked body, and pressed close to clean his back. 

“Thanks. I really needed that image in my head.”

After Cas is finished with the surgical scrub, he marks the points of entry for each hook. “Relax. Or you’re not gonna have a fun time.”

“Sounds like a threat.”

Cas rolls his eyes. “You’re being ridiculous.”

“I’d like to see _you_ handle this situation any better if the roles were reversed. Cut me some slack, you jackass.”

“The thing is, I _would_ handle it better,” Cas murmurs hotly in his brother’s ear, close enough his jeans are touching his twin's naked ass. “I _know_ you. Trust you. Don’t you trust me?”

“That’s not fair, Cas. This is… intimate. That’s all.”

“It’s not,” Cas disagrees. When Jimmy flinches from his touch he hurries on, “I mean, it _is_  intimate- but it’s purely platonic. We're close but I don't have any ulterior motives. You believe me, right?”

“Yeah,” Jimmy replies and Cas has to strain to hear him.

_Why does he sound so unhappy?_

Cas sighs softly, tapping the meat of Jimmy’s ass. “Stop it then.” He hits Jimmy again, harder. This time he finds the plug snug in his brother’s ass and deliberately smacks the toy. “Hmm. What’s this?”

“ _Cas,”_ Jimmy yelps but doesn’t move away from any of the blows. In fact, he pushes _into_ them.

_Interesting._

“Ah, that’s right. I forgot about how much of a pain slut you are.”

“How could you _possibly_ forget that?”

“We aren’t involved. I’ve only seen bits and pieces of your sexual encounters, largely by accident.”

“Okay, well, pro tip - don’t spank my ass unless you wanna deal with me having a raging boner,” Jimmy says irritably. “And _especially_ don’t touch the plug, you fuckin’ tease.”

Cas squeezes Jimmy’s right hip. “I apologize.”

"Sure you do." Jimmy takes a deep, cleansing breath. “It’s fine. Hurry the fuck up with those hooks though, yeah?”

“Lay face down on the massage table and I’ll insert the hooks.”

His brother heads over to the corner with the massage table on shaky legs, his breathing coming out in short bursts as he lays on top of it.

Cas begins kneading the flesh on Jimmy’s back, smiling when his twin whines.

“What are you doing? Thought you were gonna put the hooks in.”

“Thought you knew about suspension? In order to make this the easiest it can be on both of us, I need to loosen up the skin I plan on piercing.”

“Oh. Okay," Jimmy replies in a tone that implies he's not convinced by any of this. Jimmy was always the more anxious and suspicious one. 

Cas wastes more time than he needs to with the massage but that’s mainly because his brother is so amusing when he starts complaining. Finally, though, neither of them can take it and he moves on to the next phase.

“Deep breaths.” Cas waits for Jimmy’s breathing to even out a little more before taking a chunk of his brother’s flesh and inserting a hook under the dermis and into the subcutaneous fatty tissue.

“I’ve heard the horror stories. Hell, I’ve seen the _videos_ ,” Jimmy says, voice pained.

“The skin is pretty resilient. It can handle quite a bit of tension before it rips. People generally fall because the hooks weren’t placed properly and they slip out - not due to the skin ripping.”

“O-okay,” Jimmy whimpers. It’s clear to Cas he’s not really listening. Jimmy is riding the waves of pain and if he's lucky the pain alone will make him orgasm. 

Cas keeps going until all eight hooks adorn his brother’s back.

“Get up when you’re ready.”

After a couple minutes Jimmy sits up, looking dazed. If Cas hadn't been busy inserting hooks in his flesh he'd think Jimmy had been napping. 

“Need a piece of candy?”

“No.”

Cas points at the pulleys and ropes in the middle of the dungeon. “Go over there.”

 

* * *

 

 

Once Jimmy is off the ground the ropes give the impression that he has wings.

“You look like an angel,” Cas blurts out, amazed he still remembers how to put words together.

Jimmy lets out a hoot of laughter, throwing his arms up above his head. “Can’t say I _feel_ like one.”

Cas’s gaze falls to Jimmy’s cock and his mouth goes dry when he realizes it’s rock hard. It’s his damn oral fixation. _That’s_ why he wants Jimmy in his mouth. It’s the excitement of finally being able to suspend one of the boys that’s making Cas horny. It’s not _specifically_ because of Jimmy.

It’s not.

“See somethin’ you like, Cassie?”

“Don’t call me that,” Cas growls.

Jimmy belongs in the air. His brother seems to be having a spiritual awakening of sorts - well maybe spiritual is the wrong word. But it’s _some_ kind of awakening _._ “M’just wonderin’ cause you’re starin’ at my dick like you wanna try it out.”

“You’re not thinking clearly. And I certainly don’t want to ‘try it out.'" 

“I’m thinkin’ more clearly than ever, big brother.”

Cas forces his gaze away from Jimmy’s cock. “You’re in shock. I seriously doubt I can fully trust anything you say at the moment. Plus... what about Sam and Dean?" 

“What about them? This wouldn’t mean anything,” Jimmy points out. "And we're in open relationships, so it's not like we're doing anything wrong. C'mon, Cas. Live a little."

"Fucking a random guy and fucking my  _brother_ are two very different things," Cas shoots back. "Don't you think our boys would be disgusted?" 

"Have you _seen_ the way Sam looks at Dean? Please. It's his fault I can't stop thinking about it." 

Cas had been honest when he said he wasn’t going to try and fuck his brother during their scene but now that the offer is out on the table and been spoken so plainly -

Cas _wants._

"Last chance to tell me to fuck off," Cas rasps.

_So much for not ravishing Jimmy._

“Do it,” Jimmy moans and the noise goes straight to Cas’s cock.

“You better not angst about this later,” Cas warns before closing the distance between them and taking his brother deep into his mouth in one fluid motion. He relaxes his throat to cut back on the gagging when he starts bobbing his head, tracing his tongue along the shaft before dipping into Jimmy's slit that's already wet with pre-come. His fingers slide between Jimmy’s legs to press on the plug in his ass. 

“Cas, Cas, Cas,” Jimmy chants like a prayer. Cas keeps sucking his brother, eager and insistent, drunk from the sound of his name escaping his brother’s lips over and over. Jimmy spills in his mouth, taking both of them by surprise and Cas instinctively swallows everything his twin gives him. He fiddles with the toy in Jimmy’s ass, wanting to add to the mess, but can’t quite make himself cross that final line.

This time Cas's lack of orgasm can only be blamed on himself when he pulls away from his twin fully clothed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: Sam and Dean have NOT had any sexual contact. But feel free to think Sam and Jimmy have discussed the incest thing. At the very least Jimmy is making reasonable assumptions. Don't worry, what happened in this fic won't be considered cheating by Sam and Dean. I added the implied Sam/Dean tag just in case people are uncomfortable with it even being mentioned. 
> 
> I'm samanddeaninpanties on Tumblr if you wanna chat! 
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life. :)


End file.
